Náriël
by OrlizPixie
Summary: Náriël, a faerie carries, a responsibility. Not a Mary Sue! PLEASE R&R! I REFUSE to update until there are 3 reviews besides myself.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.except for Náriël .and the computer I work on. I take that back. I may not own the computer. Anywho everything else is J.R.R Tolkins, or Herbie Brennans.  
  
Náriël sat in the chair, her conscience battling over the predicament laid before her. She was chosen to defend what little her people had left. The faerie's counsel had to chosen to ally themselves with the forces of Mordor, and Náriël was to kill those threatening the chances of Mordor's defeat of Middle Earth. Each race of faeries had elected a leader, one person to aid the forces of Mordor. The Nymphs (Water Faeries) had chosen Náriël to watch over the man, elf and dwarf, known as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, and to take them down. She took a deep breath and swallowed, "Are we sure of defeat if we choose to battle for Mordor Imam?" She bowed her head and looked down humbling herself.  
  
"We see two paths set before us, Náriël! Our people depend on our survival! Although I understand no path is pleasant, we must do our duty! No man, elf, dwarf, has protected us!" roared Imam, head of counsel. Then quieting his tone, but with just as much fury he said "We hold no allegiance to them, I will hear no more objections, we will unite with Mordor."  
  
Náriël exited the hall wearily, defeated. As she passed down the long corridors to her room she gazed at the engraved in the posts. Thin white branches that looked so fragile yet had held up for many years like her species. As she came upon her room she sighed knowing that this might be the last she would see her room. The scent of water lilies and white tea lingered there. She grabbed all that she needed, her Halek blade, belt, and a bottle of white tea and a small shawl. The Halek blade's translucent blue shade seemed innocent to the effects it could wield upon its victim. The effects would be instantaneous; first the victim would feel a sting, like that of a bee. Then they would feel numbness taking over them slowly causing them to feel sleepy. Then they would be locked in eternal sleep, not death, a perpetual drift. She took a deep breath and closed the door.  
  
As she flew toward the last know area where the three were sighted a cold worry in the pit of her stomach took over. She knew how difficult this task would be; elves had sharp senses. The slightest disturbance might cause them to know of her presence and what would she say if she were caught, no, she would not think of this anymore.  
  
As she fluttered over the campsite she flew down into the trees quietly. She saw chars of burnt wood; they were still wet which meant they weren't far. She landed on a branch and took a deep breath of air in. Náriël could smell them and the direction they were. She fluttered from branch to branch when she finally saw them. Náriël followed close behind them off into the flowers. Suddenly Legolas put his arm up. "I feel like we have made our presence known." Aragorn and Gimli unsheathed their weapons. "No," he muttered. "Not to one that poses a threat." Náriël bit her bottoms lip in anger "Not a threat!" she thought. Aragorn spoke, "We should continue then, Gimli, Legolas, let us continue." Legolas smirked as he turned to fallow.  
  
They continued on for 10 more miles. Náriël was growing tired flying for so long. When the three finally stopped, she rested on a nearby eucalyptus tree. She sat and watched them set up camp and cook. As they rested they took up they're own activities. Legolas began messing with a few twigs weaving them, like he was making a small raft or basket. Aragorn only rested his eyes and Gimli had already fallen asleep and was snoring terribly. When they put the fire out she unwrapped her shawl. And flapped it out. She closed her eyes wishing this was over, and that life would soon be normal again. She drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of the cool blue waters of home, the redolence of fresh, crisp air.  
  
Legolas heard the flapping of the shawl. Then listening through the night's air he listened to breathing. Grinning he got up quietly his eyes darting in the direction of Náriël. He quietly came behind her branch and grabbed her. Náriël felt cold touching her wings and as she turned and shifted to see where she was all she saw was black. Then she noticed the feeling of the cold touching her, it was soft, padded. They were fingers! She knew they had found her.  
  
"ARAGORN!" Legolas called over the small pixie's screams. "Get the cage."  
  
Aragorn popped up and reached behind a tree. Then opening the small box Legolas lifted Anat over and dropped her in. She sat in a corner of the small prison. The gaps between he branches were far too wide for her to stand. "Well, it seems a though we found our small threat." Aragorn said peering into he cage with delight. She pulled out the Halek blade.  
  
"Let me out now!" She said threateningly, though with her high little voice it sounded quite cute.  
  
Aragorn laughed then once he saw the blade he dropped the cage. Anat tumbled about the cage until it hit the ground. She hit her back hard against the weave-work, forcing her to drop the blade upon impact. She reached for the blade but was being lifted higher and farther away from it. Náriël cringed cursing herself for dropping it. Gimli picked I up slowly "well I guess you won't be needing this." he said throwing it in the woods immediately after.  
  
"It seems we need to have a little conversation, Hmm?" Aragorn said raising his eyebrows. He set cage down on a rock. "Now first," he said slowly "what is your name?" Náriël sat in he cage, glaring at him as if she did not understand. Legolas peered into the cage staring at her eyes. She looked up at him with cocked brow. He kept his eyes locked onto hers, Anat began to feel weak, she broke away from the stare and looked down. "Now tell us your name and your business here?" Náriël pulled her knees up to her chest tightly and not looking at them. Legolas looked further at her. "I know you," he said with some relief "you were the Nymph that foretold of my marriage to Kione!" Náriël gulped, he knew now.  
  
"That is true, I am she." She said without looking at him. Looking disappointed Legolas cleared his throat. "Why are you here Náriël?"  
  
"I.was sent...by Imam"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My people have aligned themselves with he forces of Mordor." She looked down. Náriël was disappointed in herself, in her people.  
  
"Well, that's it, we must kill her!" Cried Gimli raising his ax. Náriël cringed. "No! You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" Legolas said as he interrupted Gimli's arm  
  
"My people know where Tári stays, and they might do something rash."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened with anger. "You spoke of her to them Náriël?" He picked up he cage glaring at her. His eyes spoke of fire.  
  
Náriël looked to her side. "I had no other choice, Imam asked me. I tried to protest our position in the fight over middle earth but I was."  
  
"Faeries! That's your problem! You are all weak!" Legolas hollered  
  
"And that is the attitude you people hold that forced me into this situation!" Náriël was infuriated  
  
"No, don't blame us for you blind sight." Legolas retorted.  
  
"Bigot!" Náriël cried  
  
"Infantile, foolish." Legolas said as though he had a string of curses he were about to unleash a sting of curses.  
  
"Intolerant, vile." Náriël began  
  
"Please," Aragorn interrupted "let us keep things civil"  
  
"Civil! Ha this race knows no civility!" Legolas uttered with animosity  
  
" Don't tempt me!" Náriël began.  
  
"No more of this!" Aragorn pleaded.  
  
"We must go back to see Tári, Aragorn!" Legolas said with much desperation in his voice. "Please!"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "We have no other choice. It should take us 3 days to get back. If we leave now."  
  
Legolas interrupted. "We must leave now, I need to get to her as soon as possible. This cannot wait."  
  
Gimli nodded "We should leave now then? What of the miscreant?"  
  
"Bring her." Legolas said simply.  
  
N/A: This is my first story and although I wear flame resistant Pajamas I can still get heartburn! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHERE YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD BE GOING PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. ANY HELP IS.helpful. Thank you! 


End file.
